codelyokofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Back To The Prequel Part 2
Back To The Prequel Part 2 is the second half of the 2 part episode and the eleventh episode of season 13. Summery Previously on Code Lyoko Rebirth................................ Soon Jeremy set the time backwards to the time September 3rd 2003 and both he and Odd went back in time to that date and they soon landed in 2003 which they were shocked to see the factory in the early 2000's which Odd says that the factory looks a bit different but just then they saw the past Jeremy who was running to the factory to which the present Jeremy says he remembers where they are now. Jeremy says that they are the factory where he had discovered the supercomputer they went to go look inside and they were shocked to see everything that was old. Sometime into the new school year, a twelve-year-old boy-genius named Jeremie Belpois stumbles upon an abandoned factory while looking for potential parts for his miniature robots. In his search, he finds the lab and decides to reactivate the supercomputer to see what is on it. When he turns the monitors on, he accidentally awakens a mysterious, pink-haired Artificial Intelligence who immediately asks where she is. '''Jeremy says to Odd that they should go forward and find the ball spot. Part 2.............................................. Jeremy and Odd were in the store and soon they got more batteries and they tried to go back but they couldn't as they were right now on Lyoko with everyone who are going to help Aelita out. '''The electrical orb attacks Jeremie in the lab and the group on Lyoko are attacked by two krab-like creatures on their way to the red tower. They manage to kill one of the monsters before Odd and Ulrich are devirtualized, and Maya blocks off the remaining one by instinctively materializing a wall of ice. Yumi watches Maya make it to the tower just before being devirtualized herself. When Maya enters the tower, a floating screen appears, giving her a little scare, she touches a floating screen that spelled out a name she seems to recognize: "Aelita". It then spells out the words "Code Lyoko", and the electrical orb vanishes. But Jeremie and the others aren't out of hot water yet, as they are now in trouble with the principal. Ulrich spurns Sissi for breaking her oath, but she retaliates, pointing out that Ulrich brought Yumi in. With no other option, Jeremie launches the "Return to the Past" program to escape having to shut the supercomputer down. The next thing Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi know, it's a day earlier; around the same time Jeremie had been electrocuted by the vending machine. However, it seems Jeremie remembers nothing of the incident or anything that happened since. After the three explain everything that had happened, Yumi concludes that only those who'd been scanned by the supercomputer can remember. Maya insists that the supercomputer be shut down anyway, believing it to be too dangerous. She also reveals that her name is actually Aelita, which she remembered when seeing it on the interface in the tower. Jeremie continues looking into materializing her for another night anyway and eventually figures out that the artificial intelligence that had been attacking them was named X.A.N.A. and had been using the red tower to launch his attack. '''Ultimately the gang decides to not shut down the supercomputer, now that they know how to counter X.A.N.A.'s attacks, and Jeremie will continue to hunt for a way to bring Aelita into the real world. The gang voice a vow of secrecy which they truly intend to keep, and their virtual adventures begin. '''Jeremy and Odd were wondering how would they get home now Odd decides that they should their past self's help them out but again Jeremy said no as it would cost trouble. Odd told Jeremy to get them back home right away so they can't be seen and soon which Jeremy managed to get the time machine fixed and he had Odd take a good last look at everyone before they left. to which Odd says he was much better way back then as he and Jeremy left and went back to the future. Soon they arrived back in the future and Jeremy told Odd to find the ball with Kiwi. Odd soon left and went to find the ball and soon he found it and smiled and took it back to his room played with Kiwi throwing the ball around as the episode ends. Trivia * Jeremy and Odd are the only Lyoko Warriors featured in this episode. * This also marks the first out of two episodes which Ulrich Yumi William are not seen nor featured. * This marks the only time in the series to not feature Aelita Ulrich Yumi and William what so ever.